


The Book Of Catherine Wells

by FalconHorus



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalconHorus/pseuds/FalconHorus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot moment in Helena and Myka's life. And Claudia is there too to provide the necessary comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Book Of Catherine Wells

Myka closed her book with a sigh and put it down by her side. She glanced across the room when she heard Claudia giggle some more, typing away on her laptop. There was an _‘Oh no, you don’t!’_ , a stretch of her fingers and a new resolve to crack whatever she was trying to crack. Whatever it was, Myka was almost a full 100% sure it wasn’t anything legal. But Claudia would deny everything were she to ask.

She looked up at the hallway when she heard the front door close. She was about to call out when Claudia beat her to it.

“Pete?”

But it wasn’t Pete who came around the corner.

“Oh, it’s you.” Claudia returned her attention back to her screen, disappointed it wasn’t Pete.

“Nice to see you too, Claudia.”

“H.G.” Myka smiled.

“Good to know at least someone is happy to see me.” Wells plopped down by Myka’s side and returned the smile tenfold. She noticed the book and picked it up, tilting her head a little at the title. “ _The Book of Catherine Wells_ ,” she read out loud. “Where did you find it?”

“Err...” Myka blushed. “I found it among your things.” She dipped her head.

“You found it?” H.G. said, trying her very best to sound surprised but failed miserably.

“Yes.” Myka replied, nodding her head. “When I wasn’t snooping around your room earlier today.” She added with a grin, mischief written all over her face.

“You’ve been spending too much time with Pete.” H.G. handed the book back. “He’s rubbing off on you.”

“He is not.” Myka said in exasperation. She grabbed the book, but Wells didn’t immediately let go pulling Myka towards her. As they came face to face, only mere inches apart they were interrupted by a scrape of the throat.

“Either get a room, or be silent. I need to focus here.” Claudia pointed at her screen.

“Sorry.” Both Wells and Myka mumbled, H.G. promptly letting go off the book. They glanced at each other as they settled back into the couch, quietly entertaining themselves while Claudia returned to her typing.


End file.
